


We Built It Stone by Stone

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest Drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: A strong marriage is built stone by stone.





	We Built It Stone by Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2018 on Tumblr 
> 
> Prompt-Stone by Stone

 

Some things are built slowly, over time. Stone by stone the foundation is laid. Each one placed with care and forethought. Seasons may pass as the walls rise. Years may come and go before the structure is complete.

Patience is a virtue that not all possess and many rush to see a thing done rather than done well.

But Sansa had learned the value of patience long ago as a captive when paying attention and biding her time was all that she could do.

Stone by stone, she and Jon had built a marriage not of haste but of trust and understanding that blossomed into love. Such things are built to endure…like them.

And as the halls of Winterfell rang with the shouts of childish laughter by day once more and the lord’s chambers echoed with their gasps and soft cries in the night, Sansa knew that patience had served her well.


End file.
